A system may represent any component, sets of components, manmade or natural structures, and the like, that may be controlled in any manner. System control may include the prevention and/or elimination of degradation of any aspect or operation of the system. System control may include initiation of a response to demands that are placed on the system. Further, system control may include response to changes in the system to meet any type of specified requirements on the system.